Life After Bebop
by Angel56
Summary: Spikeperson is alive! AND MORE PLZ READ&REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Adult Language PG_13 All poems made by me, one or two lines taken from Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Life After Bebop (currency is in woolongs not dollars $=woolongs)  
  
Prologue  
  
Spike walked into the distance leaving Faye to cry helplessly behind him. He made his way to the syndicate to seek his revenge for his lost love, Julia. Vicious, I'll get you. He walked up to the elevator and walked in preparing grenades. The lift doors opened and he chucked them all out, dodging the shooting from the syndicate men that decided to fight for Vicious. Loud explosions were heard and it shook the building. The smoke cleared and all that could be seen were dying men and already dead men sprawled all over the floor. Shin ran up to him, "Vicious is on the top floor Spike and he's waiting for you. I'll help you clear the path and you go after him." "Thanks Shin, I owe you one." More shooting, two against ten men at a time. Suddenly a shot rang out from nowhere hitting Shin in the chest. There was a cry, shooting from Spike, then silence............ Shin fell to the ground, Spike collapsed by his side, a single tear was released and rolled down his cheek. Spike didn't bother to hide it, he wanted Shin to see how upset he was. "Spike, please go on. Kill Vicious. For me....and for Julia, for you..." Shin strained these last words using all his energy. He relaxed and fell into an eternal slumber. "I owe you Shin." He said to the sleeping man before him. Spike's heart now lost something else. He lost a good friend. "I'LL KILL YOU VICIOUS!"  
  
Spike rushed to the top floor. A still figure with long silvery hair stood at the top of the syndicate steps. Spike ran up to him in rage. A duel broke out between Vicious and Spike. Best friend against best friend. Enemy against enemy. Katana against gun. Vicious swordsman against a wounded desperado. Vicious verses Spike.  
  
Suddenly Vicious lashed out his sword and knocked Spike's gun out of his hand, at the same time Spike did a turn and kick and knocked Vicious' sword out of his. Vicious caught the gun, Spike caught the sword. They both paused. Both tired, angry, seeking revenge from one another. They tossed the weapon in their hands to each other, Spike now with his gun, Vicious with his katana. Before he could make a move Spike shot Vicious in the heart. As he fell he slashed Spike across the chest and abdomen. Vicious fell, his shining silver hair gleamed in the sunlight, he fell to the ground and slept in his own crimson blood.  
  
Spike breathed heavily. 'So it was over.' Vicious was dead, Julia was dead, and he was dying. He limped down the red-carpeted stairs. The surviving syndicate men stared in shock and sadness as they watched him. Spike put up two fingers in the shape of a gun. "Bang..."  
  
Floating away from the endless dream, I'll finally awake, Away from my polluted life, From the corrupt past I move away, Today, I'll be with the one I love, Living in the skies above, Because life is just a dream..........  
- Spike Spiegal.  
  
Spike fell to the floor face down, all breath going from his lungs. The ambulance came. One man dead, one barely alive. They lifted the survivor onto a hospital bed and drove him away, in the ambulance, towards the hospital.  
  
This is just a dream...are we living in a world of dreams.  
  
N.B – A katana is a Japanese sword that is sometimes made of metal and sometimes made of wood. Mega cool for you guys out there. 


	2. Diminished

Chapter 1 – Diminished  
  
The fact that you are gone, That you will never come, I'll just sit here alone, For you I will cry, I know that this is the day you will die.  
- Faye Valentine  
  
Faye's sobs echoed through the empty hangar of the ship. Her head rested against the cool surface of the metal wall. Still, though hours since Spike had left, she couldn't accept the fact that he was gone.  
  
Doko iku no?  
  
Doushite?  
  
Naze iku no?  
  
I'm not going there to die, I'm going to find out if I'm truly alive.  
  
Spike's voice lingered in her mind. She knew his heart was still set on one person. Julia. More tears fell and dropped from her parched eyes. They were angry tears not pitiful, sad tears, but full of hate and agony. She hated him, she loved him but he never gave a shit!  
  
Fa56 a/n-YES I KNOW THIS CHAPPY IS SHORT BUT HEY IT'S MY FIRST SO DON'T DISS. SORRY ABOUT THE CAPITALS BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT HARD TO DISTINGUISH MY NOTES FROM THE STORY. WOW I'M USING SUCH BIG WORDS. AMAZING WHAT ANIME CAN DO!  
  
Doko iku no? Means where are you going? Doushite means why. Naze iku no means Why are you going? 


	3. The Living Dead

Chapter 2 – The Living Dead  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
Life is just a dream......  
  
Ah Warui yume sa  
  
Yeah just a dream  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
The silent room created an eerie atmosphere. Spike lay there wondering if he was dead or not. Unexpectedly his mind started to think back... Julia, her blue oceanic eyes and the blonde locks of hair, but that was all he could think of her. He didn't want to, but he didn't love her as much as he used to. He didn't feel so devoted anymore. 'Maybe I'm letting go.' This was more of a fact to him now.  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
That noise was really bugging him.....  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
Smash!  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Damn, I'm still alive... oops I think I broke it...the stress!  
  
Yes, Spike smashed the electrocardiograph out of annoyance. A rush of feet was heard. That had unnerved him a bit. A doctor bustled in as quickly as he could and Spike was wheeled away on a hospital bed.  
  
Spike felt his heart and pulse being checked and heard a nurse running in. Panting, he heard her talking to the doctor, "Yes he broke the ECG, he's obviously alive and kicking...or should I say smashing," She chuckled at her little joke which, in Spike's opinion, wasn't all that good. He opened his eyes for the first time in ages with great difficulty and scanned around the room. The walls were white and bare with lavender in vases decorating the room. "Welcome to the land of the living," said a sweet voice. A nurse sat beside his bed with a washcloth and a bowl full of hot water and antiseptic. He didn't like the look of it one bit. He could tell it was going to hurt. The nurse was quite plump and had a round face, short brown hair tied back. He was reminded of Anne, she was like his aunt.  
  
"Well wash yourself with this 'cos you can obviously move," she said... "and smash stuff up," she added in a low voice.  
  
"I heard that!" he snapped followed by a groan as a surge of pain went though his entire body.  
  
"You need rest, you'll be outta here in two days so don't get so downhearted. Meanwhile if you take one step outta this room I'll slap yer silly." And with that she walked out of the room leaving Spike sulking like a small child.  
  
'Yes mom' he thought defiantly. 'Yep, definitely Anne.'  
  
Meanwhile, on the Bebop......  
  
One month had pasted since Spike 'left'. Faye stayed in her room a lot, only to come out for dinner or to go to catch a bounty head. She was getting better at catching them and had paid off her debts quite easily. They were rich.....almost. Jet still cooked but he never cooked red bell peppers and beef 'without' the beef again. It reminded him too much of Spike. Faye never seemed to complain about anything anymore. It was like she was a zombie, except better looking of course. Sometimes she would just come home drunk. It was like a part of her had died when Spike 'left'. Jet felt sorry for her because he had stopped grieving long ago. She hadn't slept for three days straight. Spike didn't even have a funeral, they never found his body. That was partly why Faye was upset also.  
  
Faye decided she was going to go to the pub again. She wanted to forget everything that had happened to her in her life. She didn't want to get continuously drunk; it wasn't good for her complexion. Also, after getting drunk she'd have hangovers. Most nights she felt like a piano had fallen on her head afterwards. Why can't she just forget about that fuzzy green- haired lunkhead? "Stupid baka." She muttered to herself.  
  
She strolled into the pub ignoring the gazes and stares from the men that surrounded her. She was used to it.  
  
Sure enough Spike was out of the hospital in two days with fresh new clothes on and no idea where to go. He only had $1000 in his cash card, well it wasn't exactly his but it was now.  
  
He couldn't believe he had been out for one whole month.  
  
"Finally you're awake. It's nice to meet you Spike Spiegal. You were unconscious and in a coma for about a month now. Y-" "ONE MONTH????!!!!!" "Er.... Y-y-yes sir one month"  
  
He wondered if he should go and locate the big old fishing ship, Bebop. 'But what was the point, they probably don't want him back anyway. And the stuff he said to Faye....... Faye. She said she remembered who she was and about her past.' Spike wondered if she was still on Bebop, he missed her.  
  
'Hold on!'  
  
'Spike miss Faye! Unbelievable! He couldn't miss that shrew, ok now he was definitely scaring himself.' He wanted a cigarette. No, he needed one. He still couldn't understand why his mind remained on Faye. It wasn't as if he cared. He walked into an old corner shop that sold food, cigarettes, and drinks etcetera, grabbed a pack of cigs, paid for them and walked out. He arrived at a pub and sat on a wooden stool. After settling himself he began to lazily take the plastic seal off the pack of cigs, while remembering he didn't have his trusty lighter, he cursed quietly.  
  
Holding a cig in one hand and the pack in the other he looked around for anyone who was kind enough to give him a light.  
  
No one. They were all drunken idiots except for one.......  
  
It was a woman; well that was a nice change. Not! He walked up to the dark- purple haired woman. She was wearing a red shoulder less jumper and denim shorts. He thought she was quite attractive from the back, he hadn't seen her face yet. 'God, I'm shallow!' he thought, not pitying himself at all.  
  
"Hey um, do you have a lighter I could um borrow" Spike said nervously, a little embarrassed at sounding so small and timid. The woman reminded him of someone.  
  
"Yeah sure hun here" The woman's voice was soft and sad, she turned round casually. Spike came face to face with none other then the untouchable shrew woman, Faye Valentine.  
  
I see you again, I don't know what to say, Will you rant and rage, Ever forgive this face? To see you sitting there, Makes me want to stare, Oh how much has changed, Us meeting is so strange.  
-Spike Spiegal 


	4. Not a nice surprise

Chapter 3 – Not a nice surprise  
  
The lighter fell from Faye's hand at the same time Spike's unlit cigarette dropped out of his mouth.  
  
"Faye?" Spike asked trying to convince himself he wasn't dreaming.  
  
He stared into her emerald green eyes for what seemed to be like eternity, though in reality was only five minutes.  
  
"Y-y-your NOT REAL!" she shrieked. Tears were brimming up in her eyes refusing to come out. "You're dead..."she added, a little quieter than before. She sobbed uncontrollably and ran out of the pub.  
  
The bartender turned to Spike and said rather cockily, "She don't seem to like you much" he chuckled and the next thing he knew was that the side of his jaw had connected with Spike's fist. Ouch  
  
Spike sighed heavily before running after Faye.  
  
She wasn't hard to find.  
  
He found her sitting on the edge of the fountain sobbing into her hands. The water was glistening silver behind her making a soft gushing sound.  
  
Spike felt a wave of guilt and nausea overcome him and his emotions showed it plain in his face. He strode over very ungracefully towards Faye and sat down right beside her almost too close for comfort. He quickly inched away. Somehow she did not notice this quick move and carried on with her lament. Spike noticed how different Faye was. She used to be so strong and, well he thought she was mean. Spike knew he was mean to her but he never would have admitted it. Faye would have thought he was stupid. Now, she was just unhappy. It couldn't have been him could it?  
  
The sky was a bright navy blue and the stars twinkled brightly.  
  
Spike put his arm round her as to comfort her but she bolted up into standing position the moment he touched her skin. She spun round and glared at him, tears running down her pale cheeks.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead. How could you do that?!" Her voice was shaky and failed to hide the emotion of being scared out of her wits from him.  
  
"Gee and I thought you'd be happy to see me." Spike replied in a sarcastic tone. This just angered Faye more. "So you think that you can just waltz off, pretend your dead for a month and walk straight back into my life like that!!!!?????? Oh I'm SO happy" At 'that' she had clicked her fingers to prove her theory and emphasised 'so' in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"I didn't pretend I was dead Faye I was in a god forsaken coma!" "Uh huh SURE! So you wake up and coincidently FORGET to call?!" She screamed. "Faye calm down! Please." Spike said warily. He didn't want to fight with her, which was strange. Normally he would love to tease her. 'I'm too nice.' He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Luckily Faye didn't see or she would have misunderstood. Faye was shivering, Spike didn't know if it was the cold or her seeing a guy that was meant to be dead. Spike took her by the shoulders and sat her on the edge of the fountain where she sat before. She struggled and kicked and screamed at him. Spike's grip tightened. "Let...........me.......go!!!!!" "Not until you let me explain" "Get off" "No!" "I'll scream" she threatened. "You wouldn't" Just at that very second Faye let out a high pitched scream that anyone could have heard from a mile. 'Same old Faye.' Spike thought, 'how ironic, one minute I'm thinking she's an innocent and the next she's all Miss Independent.' Spike cursed which seemed to be common, "Why won't you listen to me?!" he fumed. "Because ever since I met you, you never listened to a word I said and you're nothing but an incompetent LIAR and a little figment of my imagination! That or you're a damn ghost coming back to haunt me!"  
  
Spike just stood there in shock. "But I did listen to you I –" He was cut off by a police officer that heard Faye's scream. "Excuse me sir but what is going on and why did this young woman scream?"  
  
"It's Okay I can handle it" he replied in an irritated manner. When the policeman walked off Faye started to talk. "No, 'you' told me that dying was better than spending one more nanosecond on that ship with Jet and me." She had said this in such a calm voice that Spike couldn't find any words to say. She let the soft harsh words sink into his heart so she could see the pain and guilt on his face. Her face was still stained with tears that were dry. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was paler than Spike remembered. "I-I-I- I didn't mean it like that, it was just something I had to do." "So you just come up to me in the bar, scare the shit that's inside me as if nothin' ever happened right?" "I didn't even recognize it was you until you turned round." He said in weakly, putting his hands up in defence. Faye sighed a long heavy sigh as if a load had just been taken off her back. "So what do you want now?" "I want you to light my cig, hope you will forgive the dumbass in front of you and let me come back on the Bebop."  
  
Do you want me back? Because I want you back. I miss our way of living, Was I ever worth missing? 


	5. Just like it used to be

Chapter 4- Just like it used to be  
  
Everything is all the same, I do not have to call your name, Nor mourn your death so early a time, There's still a chance that you'll be mine.  
  
Spike and Faye both squeezed into the Redtail. Since it was an aircraft meant only for one it was a tight squeeze but they finally made it work.  
  
When they arrived at the Bebop they saw no sign of Jet. This was because he locked himself in his room trimming his mini bonsai trees. It was like an obsession, but everyone knew really that he went there to sort out his thoughts. Faye knocked lightly on the door with Spike close behind her.  
  
"Jet?" "What do you want woman?" he asked greatly aggravated. "Well I have a certain someone who wants to see you Jet" "Oh yeah, who is it?" "Open the door and take a look."  
  
They heard a lot of mumbling and moaning, something about typical women being demanding all the time. The lock was unlocked and the door opened. He stopped dead in his tracks because in front of him was Spike Spiegal, his old partner and best friend.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!!!!!" was all that could be heard. Jet saw the look on Spike's face, his smirk and cocky grin, and the two mismatched eyes. "Back from the dead hey partner?" Jet hugged Spike tightly cutting off his air supply and then finally released him. Spike coughed and spluttered for a few minutes and said, "It's nice to see you too Jet." Jet just simply said, "What the hell are you talking about, go and catch us a bounty." And shut the door in Spike's face. So today was going to be another day, things were going to go back to normal, just like it used to be. Spike was able to let his past go and be happy again. Too bad Ed wasn't here. Spike turned to Faye who was smiling at him warmly. She looked so pretty when she smiled. 'Wait, what the heck am I thinking.' The next thing he knew Faye was hugging Spike gently. Spike returned the hug and slid his hands from her back down to her waist. "I'm so happy you're okay." Faye said. "See you space cowboy." And with that she released him and walked to her room. Spike grinned from ear to ear. Was it him, or did Faye and him just have a moment there.  
  
The days go on in perfect rhythm, I'll sing out loud and you'll say to me, Those foolish words that say I'm off key, And life will go on... Just like it used to be. 


	6. Just like it used to be

Chapter5-Love is in the Air.  
  
When I can't sleep I think of you, You're everything I think and do, You always make things bad okay, I can't help but love you everyday.  
  
Conscience- {} Thoughts-[]  
  
Spike couldn't sleep that night even though he was extremely comfortable in his own bed and not the hospital bed. Maybe I'm hungry he thought. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Finding a packet of chocolate biscuits in a cupboard he went to watch some TV. He took a glance at the clock. Midnight. When he saw Faye sitting there on the couch he stopped. He didn't know what to say. Should he make a smart comment, annoy her (he missed doing that) or share the biccys with her?  
  
He sat next to her and instead of doing one of those actions he simply said, "Can't sleep?" Faye didn't even look at him. "I had a nightmare and I don't want to go to sleep." Spike wondered why she was being so open. She seemed a lot more vulnerable than before, this was unlike Faye. Maybe she needs some of the ol' Spike-o Support. He chuckled. Put his arm around her and brought her closer to him feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. She tensed a bit but then relaxed. She wondered why he was being so supportive. Spike soon found that Faye had fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled to himself. She was so innocent when she slept. No makeup. Soft, subtle pink lips and long black lashes. 'Wait, he couldn't think about Faye like that. It wasn't as if he was attracted to her or anything. Then again she was pretty.' {You luuuuuuurve her} [Who the hell are you?!] {You're sub-conscience conscience....duh} [oh...., so what did you say before?] {You luuuuuuurve Faye Valentine, mmm hmmm} [You're crazy, how could I love that stupid.....argh wench!] {Because you dooooo} [Don't] {Do} [Don't] {Do} [Don't] {Don't} [Do] {HA! Told you!}  
  
[Damn you] {I'm a genius} [Shaddap] He was no doubt attracted to her, but he'd never admit it to anyone. Maybe to Jet. But no one else, not even Faye herself, unless she felt the same. Spike started to nod off. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He too soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jet woke with a start. Took a peek at his clock. One in the morning. He suddenly noticed a sound coming from the living room. Why was the TV still on? Jet decided to go and switch it off since he expected the other two to be asleep. 'The lazy buggers' he thought to himself while walking down the hallway. That was when he noticed Spike and Faye sleeping on the couch. Both asleep, Faye in Spike's arms. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought I'd see the day." He whispered to himself. He gave a snort. Either Faye gives him a slap in the morning or Spike will wake up with a heart attack. He turned off the TV and went back to bed.  
  
Spike woke up to find that the Faye that was meant to be there in his arms wasn't. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. Stretched his long lanky arms and legs then relaxed again. He heard sizzling from the kitchen and a low voice, no doubt Jet's, "Mornin' sleepy head." Jet said in a jolly tone. "Why were you sleeping on the couch hmm?" "I couldn't sleep so I watched some TV and fell asleep. Why?" He said this so casually that he could have fooled Jet that nothing 'happened'. "Oh nothing, that just doesn't explain to me why Faye was with you, sleeping in your arms might I add?" "She just fell asleep on me because we couldn't get to bed." Seeing the alarmed look on Jet's face he became angry and embarrassed. "JET! I didn't mean it like that! She fell asleep on me 'cause she couldn't sleep and neither could I!" Jet couldn't hide anymore, he burst into hysterics. "Jet it's NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was so ironic. Jet hardly ever laughs at things like these and this is the last thing on earth he would ever laugh at. Yet his sides are caving in from laughing at the moment.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" said a sleepy voice that belonged to none one other than Faye. "Why has Jet gone insane?" she asked 'innocently.' At that Jet remembered breakfast, which was probably on its way to burning stage. He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, straightened up, cleared his throat and went back to make breakfast. "Morning Wench" Spike teased. "Shut up baka." Came her reply. "So how was your night, did you sleep well......on me?" he teased. A hint of a smile flashed on his face. "Shut up you. I didn't mean to! You're such an asshole, we didn't do anything!" Spike nodded, his grin turning into a full smirk, "yeah I know, but it was funny though. Well, for Jet." "He knows?" she asked stunned. Her emotions immediately changed and she looked royally pissed. "You had to tell him didn't you?!" "NO! He found out!" "Uh huh. Riiight." She answered sarcastically. "If you don't believe me go ask him" Spike said, now he was the one that was annoyed.  
  
"Put a sock in it you two. You guys always fight. Just be a little civil will ya." Jet interrupted, he had to almost play the role of the father at times. Bringing plates of what was meant to be breakfast with him he chuckled loudly. He was hoping to bring the arguing down a notch. He was sadly mistaken. "Civil? With him? Get real." Faye retorted. "Don't deny the love baby." Spike said in a mocking voice. "Shut up asshole" Faye yelled. "Wench" "Idiot" "Shrew" "GUYS SHUT UP AND EAT BREAKFAST!" Jet shouted, red with bottled up rage. They both zipped their mouths straight away and glared at each other. Then they sat down and ate breakfast in silence. "So Faye w-" Spike began until he was interrupted. "I swear Spike if you say anything about last night I'll –" Spike cut in, "I was going to 'say' what was your nightmare?" "None of your damn business!" she snapped. "Why?" She paused before answering, finding it difficult to give Spike a come back. "Because, because....just leave me alone." she protested and ran to her room. "Sh-eesh..." Spike forced this. "Now you done it." Jet said sardonically. "Not funny Jet. Something's bothering her and she's not telling us what." "Since when do you care Spike?" Jet mused. "I don't care!" Spike shouted. "Uh huh...." Jet said sarcastically. "Humph." Spike felt a little guilty after what just happened and Jet wasn't helping much.  
  
Faye was in her room, she silently cried to herself on her bedroom floor. Then she heard footsteps outside in the hall. Spike had heard her 'silent' crying and began to grow worried. 'Why was he feeling this? 'Normally he wouldn't have cared less. Then again she'd never cried before, not that he knew of.  
  
"Faye?" "What do you want?!" She sounded uncaring but it was easy to tell she had just been crying because her voice faltered slightly. "I just wanted to know what's wrong." He said, copying Faye's 'couldn't care less' tone. "Why do you care?" 'Why did he care?' he asked himself in his head. "I'm a little curious, I guess." Without her permission he entered her room where he saw Faye sitting on her bed, tears were streaming down her face. "I didn't say you could come in!" she barked, obviously furious, but not because he came in, because he saw her tears. He joined her and sat on the bed.  
  
"How you doin'?" he asked, pretending to sound unconcerned and cool, which was a big lie. "I was peachy until you showed up." "So are you going to tell me?" he pestered still waiting for the verdict. "About...?" "Your nightmare" he finished. "What's it to ya?" she asked, suspicious at this new concern for her. It wasn't her spiteful face this time; it was more of a curious kind. "I dunno, it just seemed like you were pretty upset when I asked you about it last time that's all." He stated this fact while leaning back on the bare wall of Faye's room. {Well looks like you have to tell him.} [I don't have to!] {But you want to.......} "It was a memory from my past. A really horrid memory." She started to sob. Spike put his arm around her and let her cry on his chest. His heart felt a sinking feeling, like he didn't want Faye to be so hurt inside so much. He didn't understand why he even cared so much. He decided to let her cry for a bit before she told him; it seemed to be the right thing to do. It was, and eventually she plucked up the courage to tell him what had been troubling her for so long........  
  
When I look into your eyes, It's like I'm looking in the sky, Where sometimes I can just get lost, And then I'm found by you. I see, I hear, I taste and stare, I feel that love is in the air.  
  
Spike: Duuuuuuuuuuuuude you left a cliffhanger Fox: So...? Spike: this story is soooooo bad. Fox: I know it's bad don't rub it in! Spike: Can I carry on hugging Faye now? Fox: You are sooo pathetic. Just introduce the next chapter kapeesh Spike: k.....this next chappy is mostly about Faye's dream and past It's caaaaaaaaaaaalled....... *drum rolling* Emotional Past 


	7. Emotional Past

Chapter6- Emotional Past  
  
The memory is fading, I dream the distant dreams, I remember the love and hating, I remember at last, The youth and my upbringing, Of my emotional past.  
  
Faye decided to tell Spike about her dream, or memory that she had last night. She thought it was a bit ridiculous telling Spike everything but she felt comfortable with it. He was being so sincere, sensible and sensitive.  
  
Faye's Dream  
  
It was dark and pitch black. Her mind flashed back to when she was young, about her mother. It was Friday 13th November and it was dark. Her mother was pregnant with her soon to be baby brother. Faye was about 16 years old. They were in the house and her father was at work. "Faye, can you go and prepare dinner while I do the laundry?" "Sure mom!" she answered.  
  
The doors of the house swung open and a man, about 30 threatened Faye's mother. He had a sharp knife in one hand and a bag in the other. He had a black mask on and black gloves. "Where is the safe? Show me NOW!!" he threatened. "No, leave us alone!" "Mom what's going on?" Faye called out from the kitchen. "Nothing dear go back to the cooking." "Who was that!" the man panicked and dashed for the kitchen where Faye was. "NO!" her mother screamed. She tried to stop him from going into the kitchen. The man stabbed her with the knife. She screamed. Faye ran out with a spoon in one hand. She also screamed. Seeing her mother's bloody body on the ground she dropped the spoon and clasped her hands to her mouth. The man looked up at Faye and made his way towards her. Faye ran out of the house shouting, "HELP! Help! SOMEBODY PLEASE! Please!"  
  
The man ran after her... A chase began.........  
  
Faye ran into the nearby woods, she ran......... She tripped... She heard the man's footsteps behind her close by. She was terrified and clumsily heaved herself up. She continued to run...........................she was surrounded in darkness...  
  
Faye jerked awake. She wept into her hands. Shocked at what she just witnessed.  
  
"Faye I- I didn't know" Spike stuttered, "I-I.....I'm sorry." "No, it wasn't your fault it was mine." "What?!!" Spike was shocked at this remark. Faye ignored his sudden outburst and continued blaming herself. "If I had come out of the kitchen and not gone back to the cooking I would have been able to save her." She said while still soaking Spike's yellow shirt with tears. "That's not true, if you did, you would have also been killed." He tried to comfort her but it was no use. "Yes but I knew how to defend myself, my mother didn't!" she argued, "It's all my fault." "No, no it wasn't Faye, if you had come out then your mother would have died in vain. She died to save you Faye. It was a mistake that can't be changed." Faye looked up at Spike and smiled. "Thanks." "Fer what?" "For being here with me." "No problem..... But Faye, don't blame yourself for what happened. Your mother's death was that bastard's fault, not yours. You hear me?" "Yeah. Thanks." "I'm gonna go now but if you ever need me, my room's just next to yours ok?" "Ok" Faye sat up and Spike stood up ready to leave, but he couldn't resist giving her a peck on the cheek before hesitantly left. Faye blushed and when he left, smiled to herself. Maybe at last she can have sweet dreams.  
  
Faye's Dream.  
  
She was still running, through that dark wood, tears streaming from her eyes. Branches and twigs brushed against and scratched her legs. She bumped into someone and let out an ear piercing scream. But it wasn't the murderer; it was a wandering police officer. "Excuse me ma'am is something wrong?" "Please, you have to help me." "You can run but you can't hiiiiide." said a mocking voice. It was the murderer. "Don't worry ma'am." The policeman assured her. He took out his AC pistol. The man lashed out with his knife at the policeman and cut him in the arm. He gave a yell. The policeman shot the man in the leg. They were fighting. Faye just stood there helplessly watching the spot where the policeman had left. The man was arrested......  
  
Faye shot up in bed and let out a short and quick scream. Spike was just dozing off when he heard a small quick scream through the wall next door. I must be dreaming. He put his ear to the wall between his and Faye's room and heard a small distant crying. 'Faye.' he thought. Faye didn't know why she screamed, she put her head in her hands. She felt alone and scared. She was frightened, she didn't dare go back to sleep, involuntary tears started to fall from her eyes but she made no noise. That was what she thought. Suddenly Spike burst into the room with a look of concern on his face. This made Faye jump. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she exclaimed. Quickly wiping off the tears. This made a shade of red on her face because she rubbed so violently. "Sorry. I just got worried 'cause I heard you scream." He lied. "No I'm sorry for shouting at you. I had another nightmare." She sighed. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. It's like a continuation of the dream I had last night and it's s- sorta scaring me." Faye still didn't stop crying so Spike decided to be a little nicer. He sat on the bed next to her where there was a space and tried to talk to her. It paid off a little but she still didn't tell him what happened. "What happened?" "What d'ya mean?" "In the nightmare." When he saw the look on her face he almost wanted to say 'Never mind, forget it.' But his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
Faye hesitated before telling him of what she saw in her dream. Her voice was a tad shaky. "Kore wa yume ne Faye. This is just a dream. It'll go away." "No it's a memory and I don't like what I see." She turned to look at him, her emerald eyes looking into his mismatched ones. In that same shaky voice she said, "I'm sick and tired of these dreams. Sometimes they're just nothing to do with me, sometimes it's about you...." "Me?" Spike interrupted. "Yes, you, Jet, Ed, Ein, the Bebop. They're never good ones, you know?" "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Spike felt stupid after saying that because it sounded like he was trying something on. He hadn't meant to sound so blunt even though he did. "If you don't mind. I'm just afraid, you don't mind do you, just for the night?" He was a little taken aback by her answer but at least she didn't think he was trying anything. "I was the one who asked wasn't I?" "Sooo, you mind sleeping on the floor?" she asked, disbelievingly. "Oh....I er, I was hoping I could sleep on the bed." At this Faye flipped. "WHAT?!" "Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean anything by it!" He added as quickly as possible. When Faye came back to her senses she thought about it. [Strange] {He's probably just being nice} [Too nice] Spike interrupted her thoughts. "I promise I won't try anything. I just, I'm just um worried about you," he said this hurriedly. The truth was always hard to say. "You worried about me? Whatever," she sighed, "Jump in." "Thanks."  
  
Spike literally jumped in making the whole bed shake. It was lucky he didn't break it. Faye was extremely nervous and tensed as he jumped into the bed. She shuffled a little more away from him. Towards the edge of the bed just discreet enough so that Spike wouldn't notice. Unfortunately Spike noticed his comrade to be uncomfortable with this situation. He tried to relax her by sliding his hand onto her waist and clutching her to his body. This proved to be a very bad idea. "What the hell are you doing?!" 'Whoops, I guess I wasn't thinking. That was soooo dodgy. I'm so stupid!' Spike kicked himself mentally before answering. "What?.... oh, I just thought you were a little tense, so I tried to relax you a bit." "By touching me?! "Awww come on, can't you handle it?" he teased. "Shut up asshole." He laughed. "Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't try anything funny. I'm not about to break that promise considering what you might do to me. Just calm down." At this comment from Spike a hint of red came on Faye's cheeks. She hid her automatic reaction of blushing afraid that he might have seen her. 'Maybe I was overreacting a bit.' When she felt him nuzzle on her neck she quickly changed her opinion. 'This is ridiculous! Why did I agree to it?' She was about to protest when he heard his quiet snores. Oh forget it. I don't wanna wake the idiot. She took a small peek at him. 'He looks so cute, just like an angel. I just wanna hug him. What the hell am I thinking?!' After embarrassing herself further she fell back to sleep. No more nightmares bothered her from then on. She knew who she was and what had happened in the half of her life before cryogenic sleep. Nothing about her past was ever going to bother her again.  
  
Nothing to worry about anymore, No more cryin' on the bedroom floor. No more dreams to give me pain, You are here with me again. No more cryin' on the bedroom floor.  
  
Spike: *Snore* *Snore**Snore**Snore* Faye: Wake up idiot, we gotta introduce the next chapter. Spike: Huh wha? Faye: Where's Foxy? Fox: Right here. Well? Spike: Well what? Fox: Introduce the chapter! Faye: Do we have to? * starts whining like a baby * I don't want toooooo! Fox: YES!!!! (Completely outraged) Spike: And if we don't? Fox: (Cheeky grin) I'll give you a hoooooooooooooorible death *says in an eerie voice* Faye: * Stops whining immediately.* We're gonna die?! Fox: Maybe, if you introduce the next chapter maybe you'll all live to see your wedding. Spike: We're getting married?! Lord help me * starts praying* Faye: HEY! *slaps him across the head* Spike: Just a joke honey Fox: Why do I bother? *sighs* Next chapter is about Ed and Ein comin' back to da bebop. Also Ein makes a 'valuable' discovery. It's called – Hikaru mono no subete ga. (All that glitters is not gold) 


	8. Hikaru mono no subete ga All that glitte...

Chapter 7- Hikaru mono no subete ga.  
  
Bebop Flip flop Ed and Ein Ya know what I mean Coming back Clap clickety clack  
  
Spike woke up finding himself not in his room. He recalled the memories from the night before. 'Oh yeah' Luckily Faye had already gotten up and wasn't there to see him blush.  
  
Unexpectedly he heard a "HEEEEEEELLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Faye-faye? Jet-person? Spike-person?!!!!!!!!!" 'What the....? I'm dreaming, sounds just like.....shit!' Sure enough Ed had arrived home back aboard the Bebop with the small pup trotting along side her. 'Well time to get up,' Spike thought.  
  
The next day Ein woke up feeling happy, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He seemed to have got up early in the morning because there was no light on Venus and the sun was about to rise. Just then Ein spotted a glint in the direction he was looking. 'What is that? Oooo glittery....'  
  
Just then a loud squeal came from where Ein was currently situated. It was so loud that all of the crew came rushing out to see what all the commotion was about. Unfortunately, all they saw was a welsh corgi looking like it was sleeping.  
  
"What the-" "Jet what the HELL is goin' on!!" "That's what I want to know," said a certain purple-haired woman that had just arrived from washing her hair. "I think the answer to your questions is there," as Jet said this he pointed onwards looking dumbfounded. What they saw wasn't exactly an answer but it was an explanation of what happened. In the darkest corner of the ship was a lump of brown fur slumped on what looked like a shiny golden substance. Even in the dark it seemed to glitter mercilessly almost blinding the Bebop crew minus 2 of course.  
  
"What on Mars is that?" Spike questioned. "Wow it's so pretty..." "Um...Faye you okay?" Faye reached out to touch the mysterious powder but was stopped as Jet slapped her hand away. "No touching! Not until we know what that is....it could be dangerous!"  
  
Faye grumbled a few 'inappropriate' words while rubbing her sore hand. She walked or more so stalked off.  
  
Jet sighed, "I don't know what's been up with her lately..." "Something was up with her?" "Yeah...she threw up this morning and yesterday she couldn't sleep an-" "And the day before she didn't get up and claimed she felt ill, that Monday she had a temperature...oh I get what you mean now..." "You stupid idiot..." "HEY!" "Anyways we have to study that stuff, looks like it could be worth something, I'll take care of Ein you keep Ed away." "I always get the hard job," Spike muttered to himself.  
  
Hours later.....  
  
"ARGH! JET I'M TIRED OF WAITING!!!!!" "Hold your damn bloody horses Spike!" "I've been holding god knows what for the last 5 hours!" "That sounds very dodgy you know....," a figure from the doorway stated. "Not everyone is as dirty as you Faye!" "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she shouted. "Exactly how it sounds!" Spike shouted back.  
  
"I DID IT! Whoa...." "WHAT?!" Spike and Faye both asked...or rather yelled. "This stuff's worth somethin' alright...," Jet replied nodding his head vigorously, "Baby's gottas be worth a few million, there damn drugs!" Turning round Jet jerked his hand as a bag of the shimmering drug hung in front of Spike and Faye's faces, "Alright! This is a highly addictive and dangerous drug and SOMEONE HERE IS USING IT!!! NOT TO MENTION THEY HAVE STOCKED UP THE SHIP WITH THIS SHIT!!! IT ISN'T ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE DAMN STUFF WAS!!!!!! SPILL!" He bellowed completely flushed from anger. "Heck, don't look at me, I didn't know what it was either plus I feel perfectly fine." Spike said. They both looked towards Faye. "Wait you guys don't think I- " she started but was interrupted by Jet. "Ed's too young to even acknowledge this stuff and symptoms of the drug are stomach pains, sickness, high temperature, tiredness and to put it lightly...pain. YOU HAVE ALL THESE SYMTOMS!!!!" Jet yelled the last part so loud it echoed throughout the ship. Even Ed could hear it and she was taking care of Ein in the medic room 6 doors away. Jet was even more angry now, yes Spike was his best friend, but he'd rather it were Spike then Faye, she was like a daughter to him and they had grown close the few months Spike was 'dead'. "JET I AM NOT A DRUG ADDICT!" "YOU CLEARLY ARE AND IF YOU DON'T CONSIDER 'SHINING STARS' A DRUG THEN YOU'LL BE SERIOUSLY MISTAKEN!!!!" "JET I DO NOT TAKE THESE, THESE AREN'T MINE!" "OH YEAH?! EXPLAIN THE TIREDNESS, SICKNESS AND PAIN THEN HUH? EXPLAIN THAT!" "I'VE BEEN ON MY DAMN PERIOD. IT HAPPENS A LOT YOU NEVER NOTICED BEFORE!" "WILL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" It was clear to hear that Spike had a louder voice then the two put together since they had both stopped arguing. Spike's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger as well as Jet's. They didn't expect Faye to share that minor detail with them. "I think I hear something...." A large explosion was heard coming from the left wing of the ship, they were being attacked.  
  
".... This is the Black Phoenixes calling unknown ship...respond immediately!" "Oh damn! Black Phoenixes, a whole ship of 'em!" Jet exclaimed. "Well duh!" Faye retorted. "Shut up woman and get into your ship!" "Heh heh heh I'm gonna get in my Swordfish too now so uh....*BANG!* whoooooooaaa!! Stupid F^(*ING SHIP!!!" "SPIKE, FAYE GET INTO YOUR SHIPS NOW AND FIRE AT THOSE SONS OF A B1^(43$!!!!!" "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa woooooooooooooooo, we are gonna die bang bang bang!"Ed sang while wobbling about the moving Bebop. "ED, be QUIET and hack into their systems for me! Then maybe we won't die!!!" "Yessir captain Jet-person, Ed is on to it!" Jet sighed, another missile hit the Bebop, "AH F^(%!!!! THESE GUYS JUST DON'T GIVE UP!!! Bebop calling Black Phoenixes what the HELL do you want?!" "Ah Bebop....hand over the goods, you have something that belongs to us." "What the f-ooooooo" Jet recalled the drugs on board the ship....'so it wasn't Faye then.....how did it get on here?' then it clicked, 'Venus, they must have been shipping it to other places, he he he he that means big bounty and BIG money!' "Hey Ed can you get info on the Black Phoenixes" "Uh huh yup yup yup! Ed done dat already! Big bounty, whole gang worth $250,000,000,000 for drugs, murder and stealing." "Alright then, you hear that Spike? Faye?" "Yup loud 'n' clear" Spike replied, "Who couldn't?" Faye said.  
  
The battle played out to have the outcome as Spike and Faye victorious, but the two one-pilot ships were pretty damaged. Okay, so that maybe was an understatement.  
  
Later that day... "Well that wasn't bad now was it?" "Yeah, but it will be when Jet fries our asses cos of the damage we did to our ships" "Oh he won't mind, once he sees the zeros on our reward" "Faye you never change..." "And I would want to why....?" "I dunno"  
  
There's this old saying that, Everyone can say so bold: All that glitters is not gold... But some things are...... 


	9. The Real Ending

**Chapter 9-Closure**

"Hey."

"Hey Faye."

"So."

"So." Say something intelligent you idiot! "I like your hair." Oh my god

"Really? Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm good, I'm cool, all is well."

With Spike's obviously disturbed answer Faye decided to leave the big question of whether Spike had sniffed a little too much of the drug that day, alone. If there was one thing about men she had come to completely understand, when men act weird, they want something, or they've done something wrong. Therefore, one must leave man, well, alone.

[I thought I had gotten rid of you!

Baby, I'm always here for you to draw out your guilt, give you grief, pain, hate, and influence you to do the things you never thought you'd ever do.

And with this said (in Spike's mind of course), Mr. Conscience did exactly what he said he would. He forced Spike to do something he would never have the guts to do. He made Spike instigate some fiery feelings.

And thus Spike jerked forward unexpectedly.

* * *

Jet was happily fixing the redtail and the swordfish, okay so happily is the most unsuitable adjective ever. Let me start that again.

Ahem

Whilst this was happening, somewhere aboard the Bebop one could hear a string of unintelligible mumbling coming from the mechanics room of the ship. If one were to dare to step any closer one would make out a few words that would not me entirely suitable for people under the age of thirteen.

Use your imagination guys, I am unable to repeat it, it still gives me shock.

During the rebuilding of the two ships that were 'unnecessarily destroyed' by the 'two manic savage imbeciles that have no respect for beautiful machinery,' Jet Black came to a epiphany.

'Now why am I here fixing their ships while they're probably having a good time getting their asses drunk on the money they got?'

With this in mind Jet trudged, little less grumpily, towards the hangar where Spike and Faye were currently situated.

Poking his head through the door he had every intention of yelling them to go down into the mechanics room and fix their own ships but what came out instead was:

"SPIKE! GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!"

* * *

Dr. Mastine loved to watch the stars from Earth. In space he was just too close. Therefore he filled his evenings admiring the big balls of gas suspended in zero gravity in the darkest of space. Thanks to technology he could see further than anyone in the year 2030 could ever dream of.

Laying down his little coffee mug he settled down in a comfortable cushioned chair in front of his telescope and prepared to see the night sky. Tonight, he decided, he'd look a little further and see the planets.

Setting down his glasses he carefully and excitedly looked through the telescope. It must have been the angle or something but instead of a beautiful star, all he could see was a large ship. Much like a tin can.

And on this tin can he saw to men. One lanky looking man with a large green mop on his head, and another that had no hair and a mechanical arm.

But what was strange, was that the man with the green mop head had fire coming out of his buttocks.

"Oh my," said Dr. Mastine. "I wonder what he did wrong."


End file.
